Stargazer Magician
みの | romaji_name = Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi | image = StargazerMagician-PEVO-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 1 | atk = 1200 | def = 2400 | passcode = 94415058 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. | lore = Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si un Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez attaque ou est attaqué, jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step, votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Magie. L'Échelle Pendule de cette carte devient 4, sauf si vous avez un carte "Magicien" ou carte "Yeux Impairs" dans votre autre Zone Pendule. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'exactement 1 autre Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez (et aucune autre carte) est renvoyé à votre main par un effet de carte de votre adversaire (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre depuis votre main du même nom que le nom d'origine du monstre renvoyé à la main. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls ein Pendelmonster, das du kontrollierst, angreift oder angegriffen wird, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Zauberkarten aktivieren. Der Pendelbereich dieser Karte wird zu 4, es sei denn, du hast eine „Magier‟-Karte oder „Buntäugig‟-Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn genau 1 anderes Pendelmonster, das du kontrollierst, (und keine andere Karten) durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners auf deine Hand zurückgegeben wird (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst zurückgegebene Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. | it_pendulum_effect = Se un Mostro Pendulum che controlli attacca o viene attaccato, il tuo avversario non può attivare Carte Magia fino alla fine del Damage Step. A meno che tu abbia una carta "Mago" o una carta "Occhi Diversi" nella tua altra Zona Pendulum, il Valore Pendulum di questa carta diventa 4. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, quando esattamente 1 altro Mostro Pendulum che controlli (e nessuna altra carta) viene fatto ritornare nella tua mano dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi Evocare Specialmente dalla tua mano 1 mostro con lo stesso nome di quel mostro fatto ritornare nella mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se um Monstro Pêndulo que você controla batalhar, seu oponente não pode ativar Cards de Magia até o final da Etapa de Dano. A não ser que você tenha um card "Mago" ou um card "Olhos Anômalos" na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo, a Escala de Pêndulo deste card se torna 4. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, quando exatamente 1 outro Monstro Pêndulo que você controla (e nenhum outro card) for devolvido à sua mão por um efeito de card do oponente (exceto durante a Etapa de Dano): você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro da sua mão com o mesmo nome que foi devolvido à mão. | es_pendulum_effect = Si un Monstruo de Péndulo que controlas batalla, tu adversario no puede activar Cartas Mágicas hasta el final del Damage Step. A menos que tengas una carta "Mago/a" o una carta "Ojos Anómalos" en tu otra ona de Péndulo, la Escala de Péndulo de esta carta se convierte en 4. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, cuando otro Monstruo de Péndulo (exactamente 1) que controles (y ninguna otra carta) sea devuelto a tu mano por el efecto de una carta de tu adversario (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo con el mismo nombre que el devuelto a la mano. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①： の モンスターが を う 、 はダメージステップ まで カードを できない。②：もう の の ゾーンに「 」カードまたは「オッドアイズ」カードが しない 、このカードの スケールは４になる。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１ 、 [[field|フィールド]]の モンスター１ のみが の で の[[hand| ]]に[[return| った]] に できる。その モンスター１ を から する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 자신의 펜듈럼 몬스터가 전투를 실행할 경우, 상대는 데미지 스텝 종료시까지 마법 카드를 발동할 수 없다. ②: 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 "마술사" 카드 또는 "오드아이즈" 카드가 존재하지 않을 경우, 이 카드의 펜듈럼 스케얄은 4 가 된다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드의 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장만이 상대의 효과로 자신의 패로 되돌아갔을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 그 같은 이름의 몬스터 1장을 패에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Magician (archetype) | supports_archetypes = * Magician (archetype) * Odd-Eyes | action = Applies effect if other Pendulum Zone is not occupied by specific card | stat_change = Changes own Pendulum Scale | m/s/t = Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11134 }}